Henry's Throne of France
by Fever Dreamer
Summary: Henry finally caught his churlish turf of France. But France has not welcomed him, and England is getting impatient.
1. Default Chapter

Inspiration be praised, for the gap of time, bridged. The wall of centuries, shattered. And God given Inspiration raises long passed poets from the grave. They're souls swirl, and assemble in mind, in form and in meaning to give entertainment a final stab. For like a fire we have caught this inspiration and bottled it to let it's once simmering visage glow again. And once again we look past centuries into the life of one Christian king. The 'mirror' of all Christian kings. Sweet Harry of England now clutches a new kingdom but oh say, doth life and crown last so long? For the throne of France hath been usurped by dear Harry of England and his queen Katherine. But how now? Would Harry have the whole world for his?   
[Scene 1 Enter Harry, Exeter (King's Uncle), Duke of Gloucester, and Duke of Brabant]  
Gloucester: Sire, England hath had ill humors and cravings for thee. I pray thee return indefinitely or then should your grace neglect; France and England both shall welcome a new king.  
Exeter: Indeed.  
Duke of Brabant: France; after your majesty's conquest, has blossomed with traitors, thieves, and curs.  
King Henry: This hath been long noted by our person and the royal dread doth trail the very notion. Though a watchful eye doth aid, measures must still be taken. I will not watch my kingdom rot in my hands. Though my faithful peers, please record that traitors, thieves, and curs, properly refined equal overthrow. My life's passions will not be devoured by illicit Frenchmen! My friends, countrymen, and brothers I look to your enlightened heads for such a time as this. But feel the evil, the lurking feral perfidiousness of the matter. Does it not strike a chord of injustice?  
Exeter: Move against the country your highness. The mettle of the French fields cannot yield an obstacle so great that it cannot be halted by an English paw.  
Duke of Brabant: I believe that a lofty tax and a diet of laws would rid us of such problems.  
Gloucester: I swear on all conviction that the good Duke would like to stop a comet with a 'lofty tax'. If all we have to deal with is moaning peasants I say away to the homelands.  
Exeter: Nay, for moaning peasants hath been the doom of a thousand kingdoms the spill of barrels of blood. Men have laid spread on war ground for due of moaning peasants.  
King: My dear gentles, I hate to interrupt but we need not bide our time and we must not waste it. We need therefore to be discussing terms of action.  
[Enters Fluellen with guards]  
King: Ah Fluellen, I beseech thee give us your thoughts.  
Fluellen: What would you have me think on your majesty?  
King: The much-feared issue of France's hostility has arisen. What say you?  
Fluellen: Your studies will serve you. Think you back to the Romans and the gladiators. How the crafty Emperors did elude the fierceness of their kingdoms. You sweet king hath gave them shelter guidance such is an art with which few men are blessed with. And Dear Harry how sharper than a serpents tooth is an ungrateful child. Bearing edge more sharper than all swords. Sharp enough to bust the steel kingdoms of England. Thus we need distraction as an ally.  
King: You are suggesting a war?  
Fluellen: It would be most fortunate should one occur. I believe Spain could benefit from some attention.  
King: We have no grounds but this about distraction must be thought on. A lure, decoy something to steal the minds of the people. Let no one sleep until this matter is sufficiently resolved. I did not expect France to be a country of warm welcomes for a English king. So let the nobles ponder the options. We shall find the path, therefore dismiss all of you and pray for the king of England.  
[Exit all but the king]  
King: God bless me, and curse me. Love me, and watch me. Be still and know that I am King Henry, Seditious child of England's loins. Have I fallen so far that I can no longer rise? Have I been burning too long in the fire? To neglect my father and turn to my brother only. To start a war for the profit of land and benefit of rule. God save me.  



	2. [Scene Two]

  
Scene 2  
[Enter Sir. Tomas Erpingham, Exeter, Earl of Suffix]  
Earl: The king hath resolved?  
Exeter: Nay, his head is weary of French air. He calls upon thee for help.  
Erpingham: And so shall he have it. France has monsters in it's midst, black-hearted animals that would that they held the king's head. For the like of his safety I should say to return to England.  
Earl: He would certainly lose France then! Stay I say! One life is easy to protect.  
Erpingham: Then he would lose England to the treasonous nobles that are too comfortable upon their throne of England.  
Exeter: What tempestuous position this is. Stay in France and protect the King and Queen enduring the approaching English maelstrom, or run to England and lose France.  
Earl: Wish us a Princess or Prince. If the king and queen should die-  
Exeter: Do not think on such things! England and France are a stormy mixture. They act as if paper and fire, the devils of one another. Fools would take no care and stay, lose their heads and their lands. Sages would like enough do the exact same but on separate intent. No one would consider turning away at such a 'time as this'. Therefore I say that we should turn back to England. Should he lose English favor why need he bother live?  
Earl: Thou hast spoke the right. Two realms are not for one king. Perhaps we should appoint a English ruler for France?  
Erpingham: Hah! You wish it were so! That you could steer France by your whims!  
Earl: You want to run away and hide…you coward!  
[Erpingham unsheathes his sword]  
Erpingham: Persist my dear Earl and hell will have you tonight!!   
Exeter: Nay cease! Danger lays too thick in France. We shall away for England.  



	3. Scene Three

[Enter Bulmahvere and Leighbuhman] Bulmahvere: He shall buckle his knavish heart under French heat. Leighbuhman: We shall find him therefore and pitch him from the balcony. Bulmahvere: Oh, nay; do not let it be so. I should not want to hear the sickish sounds. Leighbuhman: The dagger then. Bulmahvere: Oh how repulsive! I should not want to soil the sleeve of my shirt with blood. Leighbuhman: Shoot him with an arrow then! Bulmahvere: I am certain I know not how to work one of those. Leighbuhman: Poison him then!! Bulmahvere: What with? Leighbuhman: Traditionally, with poison!! Use hemlock. Bulmahvere: True my lord, but where shall I find this hemlock? Leighbuhman: Try the merchant's huts or roam the fields. Bulmahvere: And pray thee how does he seem, so that I may find him. Leighbuhman: Find thy bed.and stay to it! I shall see to this deed. Bulmahvere: Nay, I shall assist thee, for if I do not go with thee I shan't receive my wages. [Enter Jean Found and Natalie] Found: And what cods do swim `ere eh? I've spoke with captain Vereshay. He said he'd have ye thrown in but he wants no part of ye. Natalie: Fie and a pox upon ye fools. Worthless drunkards. Leighbuhman: What a mouth you have miss Natalie! Should it be mentioned that your toungue doth wave so, the church'd excommunicate thee. Found: Be praised that we don't need to concern ourselves with that. Because should people be telling things, I should have a few things of my own to tell.and know whom to tell. Bulmahvere: Out! Out! You foul thorns! We've need of privacy. Found: No, Ye've need of wits and manners. Faretheeworst, fools. [Exit Natalie and Jean Found] Leighbuhman: Well spoken Bulmahvere. Now to Kings and poisons. I will provide the hemlock you shall mix the concoction as to my directions, and we shall execute the King some two days hence.  
  
[Scene three, enter Harry of England and Katherine] King: How bodes thee fair Katherine? Katherine: In a state of worry and fear, doth I bode. I fear France, like a child of an unloving father. He threatens me and mine. Leave now my King. Let us go back to England. Let us return, my father no longer lives and France lives no longer for me. Poor fickle we. Let us not tarry, My Lord. King: I will not lose France. It is mine. My love for you, for England, for France. I would abandoned you not. I cannot, in my conscious abandon France. Not in its state. Katherine: We shall surely die. Can we not escape to England and leave France in our wake. King: Nay. Katherine: Alas, catalogue this as our time of death. Greed begets death, my Lord. Those are the bedfellows that stalk us even now. We shall be found together in our bed of folly and greed, the greatest King and Queen of eternity. The pale rulers of wild kingdoms. King: Speak no more. I have heard this. If lose I England, no more am I Welsh. If lose I France, no more am I King of anything more than what my father hath given unto me. No better am I than he. I shall keep what is mine. 


End file.
